Hammerwiki:White Lion
The White Lion is the Warhammer Online Melee DPS Archetype Career for the High Elves of the Shining Guard, who fight for Order. The White Lion is a born woodsman from the rugged hills and woods of Chrace, who wields a mighty battleaxe (a traditional Great Weapon for the Hunters of Chrace) and commands a loyal War Lion pet. Career Overview "Do not be deceived by the rugged beauty of Chrace, for behind that serene mask lies a beast like none other. No, no I speak not of the War Lion but of its White Lion master whose will can bring such a beast to heel!" :- Kitharl Woodwalker, Huntsman of Chrace Ever since the time of Caledor the First, the closest bodyguards of the Phoenix Kings have come from the wildest forests of Chrace. The people found here are among the bravest elves of Ulthuan, hunting the savage creatures found among the untamed foothills of the Anulii mountains. Every year, a small group of young elves are chosen by ancient rites for the honour of serving the Phoenix King. Not all are considered worthy to serve, and each must demonstrate his skill and bravery by tracking down one of the fierce beasts that roam the barren mountains and dark forests of the land, the White Lions. When they find one they must defeat it bare-handed and take its pelt as a trophy. Those that have proven themselves wear the fur (as a cloak) of the White Lion as a sign of their courage and may serve the Phoenix King as one of his bodyguard. In battle, the White Lions use the traditional woodsman's axe of Chrace, a finely crafted weapon which is said to be sharp enough to hew a tree or a man in half with a single strike. The White Lions of WAR are so deeply attuned to the natural world that the Chracian hunters do not kill the white lions out of hand, and the greatest of their order have been known to raise a cub into a powerful War Lion trained to ravage their foes on the field of battle, as well as killing one and wearing its pelt. Speciality While the vast majority of White Lions serve in the Phoenix King's honor guard, there is a smaller subset of hunters more in tune with nature who take onto themselves the responsibility of fostering the War Lions of Chrace. A lion cub would doubtless become a savage and deadly beast if left in the wild, but with expert care a young white lion can become as loyal as a Griffon. Reared with a firm hand and tenderness these "tame" white lions swiftly form a bond with the Chracian hunter that fosters them. Fiercely protective of their masters and their adopted pride, these lions are thereafter known as "War Lions" for they make formidable weapons on the battlefield. Elder War Lions are a menace on the field of battle, pulling powerful chariots that carry the White Lions into battle. Younger, less experienced War Lions accompany their masters into battle where the hunter can keep a close eye on the beast, training it in the art of war. Woe to the foe who stumbles upon a stalking hunter and his lion! For them death is inevitable, the only question is will it be by axe or by claw? Masteries Path of the Hunter White Lions who choose the path of the Hunter embrace the ways of the wild and fight shoulder to shoulder with their War Lions. The two stride into battle side by side in a balanced assault that is capable of spreading damage around to multiple targets with ease. This path requires the least amount of Master and Pet coordination so damage against a single foe is lessened. Path of the Axeman White Lions who choose this path focus on the Mastery of their fine woodsman's axes, preferring instead to use their lions as distractions as they approach from the side or rear. The path of the Axeman requires good coordination with one's War Lion or group members so that one can be allowed to strike from an unguarded flank. Path of the Guardian White Lions who choose this path focus on diverting attention from their War Lions or Group members so that they can do maximum damage. The path of the guardian does not directly increase the White Lion's own defenses significantly but focuses more on reducing his opponents' damage output and distracting them from the War Lion or individual group mates. Abilities Due to its role as a melee damage dealer, most of the career's abilities are damage dealing actions or ailments, many of which allow you to take advantage of either your positioning relevant to the enemy, or your War Lion's. Every White Lion may gain 15 career Tactics, 27 Actions and 9 Morale abilities. Each Mastery Path contains another 3 Actions, 3 Tactics, and 1 Morale Ability. Main Article: White Lion Abilities Influence Rewards Main Article: White Lion Influence Rewards References #White Lion - May Newsletter #The Elves of WAR: Meet the White Lion Category:Warhammer Online